Collection Of Bade Stories
by XXXArianaArmyXXX
Summary: Random Bade one-shots. :) Disclaimer: All characters belong to Dan Shneider yadda yadda yadda
1. Paper Cut

**Hey! This is just random Bade one-shots that pop into my head. I also found this list of 130 writing prompts and decided to try a few of those too. :D:D **

**This one is from the list of prompts. It's #2: paper cut**

**Hope you enjoy. :D:D:D:D**

~Beck's P.O.V.~

It was a rainy afternoon on Saturday. This was Jade's favorite weather. She had wanted to go outside but I finally convinced her it wasn't a good idea, it WAS a thunderstorm after all…with lightning…

So, since Jade was a little pissed at me for not letting her go outside, she decided to do something that really annoyed me, read.

I could never sit still for very long doing something boring like reading, but Jade could sit for hours at a time reading. And it bored me. Today, she wouldn't let me see what she was reading.

For a while I just sat around. Watching a little Full House, playing some darts, checking the slap. Things like that. But after a while, I noticed a sniffle coming from my bed, then another.

"Jade?" I called.

"What?" She snapped.

"Are you crying?"

"No." But she sniffled again.

What could she be reading that would make her cry?

"Let me see." I say walking behind her and trying to take her book. I took her by surprise and I almost had it, but she recovered quickly and snatched it back.

"Beck don't."

"I wanna know what you're reading that's making you cry."

"I'm not. Crying."

"Yeah you are." I say and gently turn her head so she'll look at me. "Your eyes are red."

"That's from anger." She says, taking the book back as I try to take it again.

"Just let me see." I say tugging on her book.

"No." She pulls it back towards her.

"Please?" I pull it back towards me.

"No."

Pretty soon we're having a tug of war. It went on for a while before I could tell she was losing her grip. And, with one final tug, the book was mine! But as I pulled it out of her hands, I heard her yelp. She looked down at her hand.

"Look what you did!" She said, showing me her thumb which had a small cut and a drop of blood starting to form. She must have cut it on one of the pages.

Before I could say anything, she jumped off my bed and walked into the bathroom I took that chance to look at what her book was called. Pretty soon, she walked back over to the bed with a band-aid on her thumb.

"Does it hurt?" I ask as I sit behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yeah. It's your fault."

"I know. I'm sorry." I say and nuzzle my face in her neck.

After a moment of silence, I lift my head back up, take her hand with the injured finger, and press a kiss to her thumb through the band-aid.

"Better?" I ask.

"I guess." She says (I swear I see her smile for a second) then presses her lips against mine in a short but sweet kiss. After we both pull apart, she starts to play with the bracelets on my wrist and we sit in comfortable silence for a minute.

"So…Thirteen Reasons Why, huh?"

**A.N. And done! I'm actually pretty proud of this. :D So, please review and leave me any suggestions for future chapters! Thanks guys! :D**


	2. Nightmares

**Heeeeeey. :D So this is Writing Prompt #127: Nightmare**

**Enjoy! I think Bade moments like this are the cutest!**

**This takes place in Beck's RV.**

~Beck's P.O.V.~

I was awoken from a deep sleep by movement next to me. I rubbed my eyes and realized it was Jade. She was screaming and thrashing around in her sleep.

"Jade." I whispered and tried to restrain her wrists. But she was strong and pushed me away.

"Babe wake up." I said louder and finally got a good grip on her arms. "Baby its ok. Please wake up."

After several minutes of whispering calming words in her ears, her screaming died down and her eyes slowly opened. I sighed in relief.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed when she finally opened her eyes all the way and clung to me tightly.

I hugged her back, surprised.

"You ok? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked and slowly pulled her with me as I sat up against my pillow.

She nodded but I heard her sniffle.

"What happened?" I asked as I lifted up her shirt and rubbed circles on her stomach, something that soothes her. She just shook her head.

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Beck." She says as she finally begins to relax and rests her head on my chest.

"Are you sure? You might feel better."

She just shook her head again. I nod and continue to rub her tummy for a few more minutes before I think of something.

"I'll be right back." I told Jade and lifted her off my lap.

"Beeeeck." She whined.

"I'll be back in a sec." I said again.

I walk over to the small kitchen in the RV and pour a glass of milk and put in the microwave for 45 seconds, then bring it back over to Jade.

"That's milk…that you put in the microwave." Jade said as I handed it to her.

"Very good Jadey." I tell her in a baby voice.

"Shut up…Why?"

"You've never had warm milk before?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"It's a cure for nightmares." I inform her. "It helps you sleep better."

She nods and takes a cautious sip. She swallows it and stares off into the distance for a moment as she thinks about the taste. Then she takes another sip, and another.

"It's good, right?" I ask.

She nods as she takes another drink.

As she enjoys the milk, I pull her back on my lap. A few minutes later, the glass is empty. She hands it to me and I set it on the bedside table. She looks sleepy a no time.

"Go to sleep Baby." I say and help her lay down. I lay behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Thanks Beck." Jade said sleepily.

"You're welcome, Babe. I love you."

"I know."

**So not my best but I'm posting it anyway. Hope you liked it! Please review and leave me suggestions for future one-shots! XOXO**


End file.
